Gekisou Sentai Carranger vs. Ohranger
is the teamup movie between ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger and Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. The film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on March 23, 2016 Plot Under orders from Gynamo, SS Sutatanzo is sent with special gas Exhaus provided to put in cars to have them run away to the Baribarian to be chop-shopped into new Bowzock vehicles. However, while the other Carrangers handle the Gorotsuki, Red Racer drives Signalman-remembering how he dealt with a runaway gang of alien teenagers-to ahead of the cars to use his heart-warming song to guilt-trip the cars to return to Earth with Sutatanzo retreating. Later, after being forced to return to garage on foot, Kyosuke arrives to a hot spring where he finds a strange monster who is pursued by UAOH. The monster, Bara Mobile, manages to win Kyosuke over with a sob story of persecution as his teammates arrive. The UAOH team is also gathered and, after questioning each other, both teams transform to battle it out. While the others pilot RV Robo and OHranger Robo in the fight's climax, Red Racer fights OhRed to protect Bara Mobile. However, the Carranger's transformation attracts the Bowzock who help the OhRed fight Red Racer before it escalates into a highway chase scene. After Red Racer learns that Bara Mobile is really evil, the villain revealing his insane plot to convert humans into Car-Humans, he stops Pegasus Thunder to hand him over to OhRed. Under Exhaus's orders, while holding the regrouped Carrangers off, Gynamo has his men to take Bara Mobile back with them to the Baribarian with OhRed captured as well thanks to Sutatanzo's high octane gas. The other Ohrangers arrive, learning of their leader's capture with intent to report it to Chief Miura so Kyosuke would face the consequences. Later, Chief Miura arrives to the Pegasus Garage and offers not to press charges if the Carrangers rescue OhRed. But it requires them to undergo harsh special training to pilot OHRanger Robo, with Kyosuke being the most tortured among the group. Though the Carrangers passed, Exhaus expected the rescue attempt and had the Bowzock set up a trap so they be subjected to Bara Mobile's experiment and become Car-Humans along with Goro. But Red Racer was not among the captured and he manages to save the others as they destroy Bara Mobile's lab. Taking the fight back to Earth, the Carrangers and OHRangers take out the Wumpers before defeating SS Sutanzo and Bara Mobile with a Booster Cannon/OHren Bazooka combo. The two monsters then enlarge with VRV Robo and Ohranger Robo formed to fight them. However, the fight becomes more hectic when Norshirion-Extra appears before Sirender arrives to even the odds as the Sentai mecha use their signature attacks to destroy the three villains. Soon after, having buried the hatchet, the two Sentai teams celebrate their win on the beach. Continuity and Placement *''Carranger: This film can take place after episode 38 due to the end of the storyline that introduces Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus, the true leader of the Bowzock; as well as the provider of the Norishiron 12, which another model is provided in this film. The latest the film can take place is prior to episode 45, due to Beauty Zonnette's alliance with the Bowzock, which ends with this episode leading into ''Carranger's endgame. *''Ohranger: There are too many issues that can allow for the Ohranger to appear in this film, including the utter alteration of Earth due to the Baranoia's six months ruling Earth during the series' endgame, none of which is mentioned. However a similar problem is timing: the opening episode of ''Ohranger confirms that the series occurs in 1999 and that Bara Mobile is the final member of Baranoia not defeated; however the end of the story for Carranger occurs on January 24, 1997 (the day the Wine-Barrel Constellation intrudes on the constellations protecting the Kurumagic Constellations), proving that Carranger can only occur between the time-period of 1996 and 1997; thus this encounter typically could never happen between these two teams. Characters ﻿Carrangers Ohrangers Allies *Hazardian Dapp *Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura Villains *Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock **Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus **President Gynamo **Deputy Leader Zelmoda **Inventor Grotch **Beauty Zonnette **SS Sutatanzo **Combatant Wumpers *Machine Beast BaraMobile Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Releases *March 14, 1997: VHS rental begins. *March 21, 1997: Laser disc release. *July 21, 1997: VHS release. *February 21, 2001: DVD release. Notes *This is the first team-up to feature both team's mecha, as the Kakuranger's mecha did not show up in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger. *''Carranger vs. Ohranger'' was the second of fourteen crossover movies shown during the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. As with the others, this movie was aired in two half-hour parts an hour before the week's episode of Goseiger, there was also commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseigers about the teams and the storylines within the movie. *Final appearance of the Ohrangers as a team **Masaru Shishido (Gorou Hoshino) will reappear in Scroll 44 of Hurricaneger (which will hint at his role as Gorou) and as Gorou in episode 31 and 32 of Gokaiger; his voice will also appear in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai **Masashi Goda (Yuji Mita) will return as Retsudo Shiba, the first ShinkenRed in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger The Movie: The Fateful War **Tamao Sato (Momo Maruo) will return as Momo alongside Gorou in ep. 31 and 32 of Gokaiger **Hiroshi Miyauchi (Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura) will return to his more notable Sentai role as Soukichi Banba in two anniversary specials: Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **Final Sentai appearance of Kunio Masaoka (Shouhei Yokkaichi) and Ayumi Hodaka (Juri Nijou) *This V-Cinema production was released on the day as the airing of episode 5 of Megaranger. *This marks the first time in a VS teamup that the anniversary team teams up with their predecessors. It would not occur again in a VS special until Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai, in which the 40th team (the Zyuohgers) teams up with the previous team (the Ninningers), though the previous Sentai teams who came before them were partially involved. **Although not technically a VS special, this kind of team-up happened for the second time in the Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle movie in which the 35th team (the Gokaigers) teams up with the previous team (the Goseigers). * This is the first VS teamup to involve both teams using the same color scheme of Red, Blue, Yellow Green and Pink, followed by the Gingaman vs Gogo V, Gogo V vs Timeranger, and DekaRanger vs MagiRanger. Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Chouriki Sentai Ohranger